Sleep
Sleeping is a gameplay feature in Elona. To sleep, use a sleeping bag or bed with when the 'Sleepy', 'Need Sleep', or 'Need Sleep!' status effect is displayed at the lower left corner of the screen. You can also sleep by resting ( ) while you are affected by either level of 'Need Sleep' status. While sleeping, you can have randomly-selected positive and negative dreams, as well as bonuses to your skill potentials based on the amount of experience gained since you last slept and the type of bed. The random effects can come in the form of training potential for your attributes and skills, stocks in a random spell, mutations, and more. Sleeping without bedding will result in penalties to the skill potential gained through experience, and superior beds (like the king's bed in Palmia) generally provide a greater potential multiplier for sleeping. Note that you must actually select and use the bed in the ool menu in order to sleep in it; accidentally or purposefully resting in the same tile as a bed on the ground will count as sleeping on the floor instead. A bed in your inventory does not have to be placed on the ground to be used. If you are married, and choose to "make a gene", you will always be sleeping on the ground, resulting in no added bonus to sleep-based potential training through beds. This makes sleeping with your spouses inferior to sleeping alone with a portable bed. However, if you have no portable bed, making a gene is a way to enter sleep at a time of your choice, without relying upon luck with resting. Avoiding sleep for long enough to enter the red 'Need Sleep!' status will cause your stamina to drop constantly, quickly rendering you very slow unless already riding and unable to use special actions, special ammunition, and some crafting skills like cooking. Traveling on the world map will cause your character to take some occasional naps, which does not affect travel time and partially alleviates the need to sleep but does not allow you to dream. Sleepy statuses can also be removed without positive or negative effects by entering any shelter during bad weather. One more method of removing sleep status seems to be praying to a God with a piety points >= 200 and praying points >=1000 - in Elona 1.22 it reset sleep counter to zero. Dreams While sleeping, you may also have some dreams which cause certain events to occur. Whether you get good or bad dreams appears neither to be correlated to your Luck nor to the type of bed used; current info suggests the chance is completely random. Good dreams *Wizard's Dream: Receive spell stock for a random spell (note that you may actually LOSE the spell altogether if you have an extremely large stock already, due to an overflow glitch). *Dream Harvest: Gain random materials. *Meditation: Trains the Meditation skill. *Regeneration: Trains the Healing skill. *Gaining Faith: Trains the Faith skill (only if you have selected a god other than Eyth of Infidel). *Development: Gain potential in a random skill. In Elona+, gain somewhat less potential in all skills instead. *Lucky Day: Get a Lucky (+777 Luck) buff for 1500 turns. *Treasure of Dream: Receive a treasure map. *Your Potential: Have the potential of one of your attributes or skills increase. *Receive the Statue of Ehekatl. Bad dreams *Cursed Whispering: Lose resistance to darkness or have a curse placed on one of your equipments. (Those with the Exorcist feat may get a message saying 'Your prayer negates the curse.") *Monster Dream: Randomly mutate; may be either good or bad. Wearing equipment that protects you from mutation has a chance to prevent the change, though not always. *Malicious Hand: Lose gold to thieves (can happen anywhere, even in your home). This is the same as the random event you can experience while awake (even when no cursed or doomed items are currently equipped). Wearing equipment that protects you from thieves will always prevent any money from being taken. *Creepy dream: Lose a food-granted resistance. Cursing word protection does NOT prevent this dream or its effect, but may its lower probability of occurring (this needs verification). Will only decrease extrinsic resistances gained by eating corpses and thus won't take racial, equipment, or bonus resistances or drop any resistance below zero. Will do nothing if you haven't gained any resistances yet. Dream Chances The way the code is written, for each eligible hour of sleep, the game starts at the top of the list and goes down, rolling for each event, and discards all but the last successful roll. This means that if you pass a roll for Faith, Statue of Ehekatl and Material events, Material will override the first two. The net effect is that dreams toward the bottom of the list will appear more common than their statistical odds would indicate, and ones near the top less common. Elona+ There are many sleep related changes in Elona+: * When you sleep the potential of each spell you currently have stock in will increase by 20%. * In older versions, you can drink coffee to get rid of all sleepiness. You generally don't want to do this, since it prevents you from getting any of the benefits of sleep, but it's useful if you get to 'Need Sleep' status during combat or while in Before it's too late! jobs. As of 1.87, however, coffee (and tobacco products) no longer remove sleepiness, and only prevent taking naps on the world map a certain number of times (15-25 for coffee, 3-5 for tobacco). This counter is reset when you actually sleep. * If you wake up in the morning (between dawn and noon) and you have any pets in your party that has the cooking skill, it will cook you breakfast. This will fill up everyone in the party to "bloated", and increase the potential of everyone in the party. The potential increase scales with the cooking skill of the cook, so you should use Gene Engineering to add that skill to any pets that are going to be in your party. A pet cooking doesn't use any tools, and creates the breakfast from out of nothing. * If you wake up in the morning (between dawn and noon) and you have any pets with soulmate relationship in your party that has the tailoring OR carpentry skill, it will make a light or heavy piece of armor, respectively. The equipment is always a blessed, high quality one, and higher levels of the crafting skill allows your pet to craft different types of gear (one new type available every 10 levels). Pets don't use tools and make equipment out of nothing. * With this way, you can have one cooking event and one crafting event when you wake up, that can either be done by two different pets or from the same pet. However, it may happen that other pets in your party (as long as they have cooking/tailoring/carpentry) might cook/craft instead of your "dedicated" pet(s). Giving a pleasant sleep blanket to unwanted pets prevents this. * It's possible that while sleeping a "sleep sharing" event may trigger with any pet who has a sleep sheep in their inventory and has relationship status of "Fellow" or higher. The event may be ended prematurely by selecting "go to sleep without minding" or "expel". Otherwise, the other four options may be used to bring you and your pet closer to your "limit". Should your pet reach his/her limit first, or should you both reach your limit at the same time, you may find a "blood of " on the bed in the morning. (The Japanese word is 体液, which means body fluids, not specifically blood). Positive sleep sharing events will improve your relationship with your pet. Beginning with Elona+1.39, this event will only trigger if the pet possesses a "Sleep Sheep" item, is visible when going to sleep, and meets the relationship requirements (Fellow or higher). See the sleep sharing section below for details. It's also possible, through the use of the "Squeeze" special action, to begin "forced sleep sharing" while sleepy and on a double bed (any bed with a higher quality than the sleep sheep itself). The event plays out the same as if it was a natural occurrence. However, should you initiate forced sleep sharing with a pet whose relationship is lower than "Fellow", your relationship with that pet will worsen, regardless of whether or not the pet reaches their limit. The options presented during forced sleep sharing generally give servant/master points in exchange for impress points. Sleep sharing (Elona+) Sleep sharing is a mini-game that has a chance of occurring during sleep. The player can select an action to take from a list, and depending on the action taken, the player or the ally get closer to their "limit". The mini-game ends when either the player, the ally, or both the player and the ally reach or exceed the 100% limit. Impress points for the pet are then rewarded based on the ending: * If the player reaches the limit before the pet, the ally gains no impress. * If the ally reaches the limit by himself/herself, then impress increases by 5 points. * If the ally and the player both reach the limit, the ally's impress level increases by 15. The last two endings will also place a blood of the ally at the player's feet. It sells for 33 gp to a shopkeeper and weighs 1.5s. The list of actions available and the limit percentage points that they give: The following are two possible combinations that will bring both the player and the ally to their limit (to get the best outcome): * c c f f f f e d * c d e f f e d c d d The last (Custom) option displays whatever the NPC has as their %txtEXAct, and upon using it they will react with the %txtEXReact text. What that option displays will thus vary between NPCs and custom NPCs. Category:Content